


Mother Wolf

by abbschris



Category: Sterek - Fandom, teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Female Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-20
Updated: 2016-08-20
Packaged: 2018-08-09 22:20:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7819489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abbschris/pseuds/abbschris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles is a young and newly shifted werewolf who is abandoned by her mate Isaac. Her savior is none other than Derek, the alpha himself who is not only her ex's best friend but claims he loves her. Can she move on? Or will Isaac destroy any chance of love or new life?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mother Wolf

"I lay huddled in a ball, broken, and crying. And now you come here wanting me to forgive you?! How can you come to me now? It's over, I have moved on Isaac . It's over nothing you can say or do will change my mind! I am with Derek now and he has been here for me throughout all the lonely nights and cold days. It is true you are my mate, my all, but I have found a new way and it is HIM not YOU! Leave and never come back. I am dead to you." I said as I walked away, but not before he grabbed my upper arm. How it burned so delightfully and yet painfully. I needed to be strong and I needed to leave all this behind me.

***Flash back***

'Stiles, we have to talk." Isaac said as I hugged him hello. But as I did I felt the coldness and isolation. I merely shook my head to clear these thoughts. Why would or should I feel this way? Isaac was my mate and would never betray me.

" Stiles, I no longer love you and want to be free from you. You disgust me and I never want to see you ever again. You are the worse thing that has ever happened to me. I am leaving with my new girlfriend and we are getting married. I want to break this off clean, do not follow or look for me. It's over." He said and he was gone. No kiss, no I'm kidding or joking,he was gone.

I immediately clutched my heart and fell to the ground and huddled into a ball. I cried for what seemed like hours until Derek found me. Derek is Isaac 's best friend and he came over looking for Isaac . 

'Great Stiles , just friggin great!!!' Now Derek is going to see you like this and report to HIM! Ugh I should just kill myself, or better yet maybe I should just pick a fight and let someone do the job?' I ranted to myself as Derek neared me and picked me up in his strong arms.

All the while he was stroking my hair and cradling me in his arms. Wait he was comforting me, his friends ex mate? The one man who couldn't stand to be near me? Can life get any worse? I managed to murmur some words to him as to why he was holding me. And then the oddest thing happened to me, he kissed my forehead and told me everything would be fine. But how? When Isaac obviously hated me and I was dying inside? How?

Derek wiped my tears away with his thumbs and lifted me up in his arms bringing me to the couch. He laid me down and covered me in a blanket. After he covered me with the blanket he went into the kitchen and brought out a glass of water and two pills of aspirin.

I finally had the strength to ask "Why are you helping me? I'm worthless even my own mate hates me. I'm ugly and horrible, why?"

Derek thought for a long time and his eyes softened as he responded,"You are not worthless, ugly, nor horrible. And for your information Isaac is an idiot. If I were him I would never let you go, let alone leave you. PlusI'mhelpingyoubecauseI'vealwayslovedyoueventhoughyour Isaac'smate. Okay"

He said the last line a little too fast and I asked him" Come again?"

"Urgh okay, okay! I've always loved you and it killed me to see you with Isaac. That's why I haven't tried to be really close to you. But now that he's gone, I want to have a chance at being with you if you'll have me?"

"Okay, for starters are you serious? Secondly, are you messing with me and thirdly how long have you loved me?" I said wide eyed.

"I loved you from day one. Yes, I am serious and no I am not messing with you. I know we are not soulmates like you and Isaac but I love you and no one else. All I see is you. I never want to see you sad, hurt, lonely, or broken ever again." he said earnestly.

I thought about his words and felt the sincerity in them, could I move on with him? Is it fair to Derek, could I fall for him?

"Derek, I want to be honest with you always, no matter what. I cannot promise you that I will fall in love with you, but I will try. That is if you are truly serious and are willing to wait for me. I have gone through so much today and it hurts like no other pain I have ever felt. But I want to move on, if Isaac does not want me then I have no choice but to do so. I need to know that you understand and that we have to take it slow." I answered.

He answered by running over to me and engulfing me into a crushing hug. And said yes repeatedly into my hair.

***End of flashback***

"Release my arm this instant!!! You have no right over me anymore. We never fully mated and I am not your toy to play with Isaac! Go back to your wife and leave me be." I hissed back at him.

"Stiles don't leave, hear me out! And if you don't agree with what I say then I will leave you alone. But please listen to me. I love you." Isaac implored.

"Love? Love really? What happened to me being ugly, disgusting, and horrible life decision? Because the way I see it YOU left me not the other way around. I was the last thing you wanted. What now that I am with the alpha you want me? Is that it? Derek has your toy and now you want it back? Well to friggin bad Isaac we're over. Now if you'll excuse me, Derek, my fiance is waiting for me." I let out as I left him staring at my dust.

Isaac

Ugh, I better get a way back into Stiles' heart or Jennifer will never let me forget it! Gawd, why does she have to be so difficult? Stupid, idiotic girl! To think I have to kiss that worthless, ugly girl again! Okay, just remember Jennifer wants this done and I have to go through with this. Jennifer, my beautiful mate. I would do anything for her, even kiss an ugly dog.

Thats right, Stiles isnt my true mate, she is a pawn in our plan. Derek should have never have messed with me or my mate. I better call Jennifer for some back up. This calls for drastic measures.

Stiles

'The nerve of that jack@ss!! How dare he come back wanting to get me back? Urgh whatever! Wheres Derek?'

Just as I walk/run away from Isaac's sad, puppy dog tears, I run into Derek.

He is walking towards me with his confident strut that only he possesses. His entire being screams masculinity and raw power. His beautiful face and sea green eyes that are only for me. Strong arms and chest that are my private haven from all the pain that Isaac ever imposed on me. Derek's tall six foot frame and beautifully sculpted abs, drool worthy from any angle. Where was I going with this? My own private god and he actually wanted me.

Truth be told, other than the fact that Isaac being my mate, he wasnt much of a conversationalist or romantic. He left me alone a lot and never truly devoted to me. Why did I get cursed by the fates with him as a true mate?

Oh gawd, how Derek brightens my day and makes me feel whole again. How he is able to do that? I dont know. But he helps me forget the pain and I feel things I've never felt before. His arms surround me in a fire of warmth that takes me away, not even Isaac made me feel that way. Maybe because hes the alpha I don't know, but I never want to be without it.

"Derek, I was just looking for you. We have an uninvited guest. Isaac's back." I tell him as I hug him tightly to my body. He tenses not wanting to let go.

"How do you er...feel about that? Is he back to reclaim you? Are we over, cause I understand, but I wont give you up without a fight. I love you Sti..." I cut him off with a kiss and it ignites something within me that I could not deny or push away. What is going on? I cannot let him go. I want, no I NEED Derek, like I need to breathe to live. But how?

Derek

As I see my beautiful girl make her way towards me, I notice she is flushed and might I say even with her feathers ruffled; she is the hottest girl I have ever seen. She has a look on her face that takes her to another world as we near each other.

She has the most beautiful amber whiskey eyes I have ever seen. Porcelain skin dotted with moles and ruby red lips that beg for kissing every second of the day

Okay maybe not, but I would never tire of kissing them. She is a tall five foot three, her presence makes her known. She is so gentle and loving, I thank my lucky stars that Isaac's dumbass left her. I swear if I didnt know better she was MINE and not his technically. Everything the elders have ever said about mates is what I feel about Stiles. Whenever we touch or kiss, it feels like I'm about to burn up into flames and when we are away from each other I feel like Im going to die from loneliness. There is no other woman I want to be with or want. She is my everything. She is my soul mate I just know it. But how if Isaac is her true mate? I just have to get to our mating ceremony to make it official, then she will be mine and we will be bound to one another forever. Everything is going according to my desires and dreams for us. That is until my love says...

"Derek, I was just looking for you. We have an uninvited guest. Isaac's back. She tells me as she hugs me tightly to her body. I tense not wanting to let her go.

"How do you er...feel about that? Is he back to reclaim you? Are we over, cause I understand but I wont give you up without a fight. I love you Sti..." She cut me off with a kiss. And what a kiss might I add. Not our usual kiss not bad, but never this passionate. I am blown away and never want to let her go.

She broke the kiss unwillingly as she came up for air and after a few large breaths she said, "Derek I dont care what he wants, I want you and only you. I love you, need you, want you, forever. What I need to know is do you want me always? And how is it that I cant be without you for very long?"

WOW, she LOVES me and Wants me!!! OH she is staring at me better answer her.

"Stiles I want you more than I can possibly say and yes I want all of you forever and more. But I have no idea why we feel like this. It doesnt make sense but I dont care I just want you. And to never be apart." I answered her while holding her in my arms. Having her in my arms just feels right, but I have to know the truth. We will have to consult the elders on this. I cant have her ripped away from be by that bastard. SHE IS MINE!!

Why cant he just leave us be? Before he left her to be with his new wife and life, he was all about Stiles. He was so loving when he talked about her and how she was his everything. To be honest, I had never met Stiles before he became so lovey dovey, until I came over for dinner one night.

***Flashback***

"Come on over man, Stiles is making dinner and she is an awesome cook." Isaac said inviting me over. I had already had plans, but I had blown him off so many times already. College bros and all, I decided it was better go before he got all pissy.

As we made our way up his townhouse steps, I was hit with a scent that was so intoxicating and innocent at the same time. It was the ocean and the sweet fragrance of spring flowers weird. But just as I was hit with the scent that had me going crazy, this beautiful angelic voice called out to invite us in. I felt like my arm was going numb and I couldn't breathe it hurt too much. I nearly fell to the ground had it not been for the angel who came rushing to my side and touched my forehead, asking if all was okay. As she made contact with my skin, I felt a jolt of lightning and fire course through me. WTF is going on? She's Isaac's, but she cant be with what I just felt. Must not touch her until I know more "LIKE HELL WE WILL, SHE IS MINE MUST HAVE HER!!! NO TAKE HER AWAY FROM THIS..." I cut my wolf off as I tried to convince him that we would have our mate, but in time. My wolf whimpered and growled in defeat as I pulled away from her touch as if she burned me.

My beautiful mate pulled away hurt and offended from me and it hurt to see her wounded by my ugliness. But what could I do? Isaac had claimed her or did he?

"Er, sorry I'm okay must be tired from all the patrols. Ahem, I'm Derek Hale. You must be Stiles, Isaac talks about you all the time." I said to relieve any pain to her or myself. Why does she have to be so beautiful with her porcelain skin, moles, and amber whiskey eyes? But most, importantly why does she think he is her mate?

She replied with a soft laugh and shook her head as if waving off my rude behavior. She had forgiven me! I feel like I'm on cloud nine and in hell at the same time. I want to hold her in my arms and never let her go. Gawd I want to rip Isaac s head off right now. He makes me sick, just thinking that he is touching her makes me want to vomit and kill him.

"Derek, Derek, DEREK!!! Dude are you in there?" Isaac says as he waves his hand in front of my face.

"Oh no, what? Um yeah what did you say?" I respond. Only to earn another giggle from Stiles.

"I was saying we should come in and sit down to eat. Dude are you sure you are okay?" He said not too convinced of my condition.

"Uh yeah lets go in. Sorry long day." I said entering the house.

"I'm sorry we were not properly introduced. I'm Stiles Stilinski, Isaac's mate. Wow, I cannot believe I am having dinner with the Alpha. I hope you like pot roast and baby red potatoes." She said as she welcomed me into their home.

" Stiles whatever you make should be fine; I rarely have home cooked meals. This should be a treat." I said and she reached over to pat my arm in a warm, I'm your friend's girlfriend touch. Cold as hell and painful to say the least.

Stiles served us all and we sat down to eat the amazing dinner she made. Gawd why does the universe and the spirits hate me? Why is she with this spaz and not me?

Okay, okay, my bad. What am I saying? He's my friend, a friend, that has MY GIRL, BUT WHAT?!! Urgh kill me now!!!!

"Derek would you like some coffee and a piece of pie? Its apple?" Stiles asked me with kind doe eyes.

"Uh no thinks I am stuffed, everything was so good." I said, wanting more than just pie. Hell I want her, but no chance in that any time soon huh?

"Oh okay, how bout I wrap some up for you to take home then? Just a minute okay." and she flitted off like a sprite. She's killing me and has no idea that she is.

"So Isaac , when did you meet Stiles? And know she's the one?" I asked with a hint of malice.

"Oh, I met her when I moved back here and felt a pull to her. You know the butterflies and all that. Plus look at her she's an angel." Isaac said.

"So did you feel the whole firework sensation deal? The undeniable pull towards her?" I countered. I'm gonna kill this bastard.

"Um not really, I mean I feel strong feelings for her. But maybe when she shifts it'll get stronger. You know, intensify and what not." He said.

"So let me get this straight, you are not fully mated or sure that she is your mate" I asked hopefully.

"Well, no we are not. Stiles wants to wait to make sure, after she shifts. Thats when we will make it official and fully mate. Whats with all the 20 questions, bro?" He said.

"Oh just wondered what it felt like to find one's mate. Thats all." I said bitterly. There was a chance for me after all. Yes! Oh I'm gonna smoke him in the water. SHE WILL BE MINE!!! NO DOUBT.

"Oh, okay then." Isaac said blowing off any another reasons for my interrogation.

***END OF FLASHBACK***

Stiles

"Derek, do you know something I don't know about me and you? Because I need to know now. I love you and Im scared."

" Stiles, I think you and I are true mates and that Isaac lied...."

"Wait what the, wait what did you just say...no, that can't be...Are you serious? Explain how? I felt the tingle sensation and all that...Wait how, no I know you don't like Isaac but it's over for me and him. Even if he came crawling back! I love you Derek! Why would you say those things?" I yelled back at him as I cut him off. 

" Stiles , have you ever wondered why, I was so distant after you first touched me when we first met? I knew you were mine from the first time I smelled your scent, heard your voice, and then when you touched me I lost it. Your touch healed me and damned me at the same time. I was standing in front of the love of my life, hell existence, and what do I find? That she is tied to my college frat brother and the only thing I could think of was not killing him! But no I had to be sure and I had to see why you were with him? I was dying from the inside and screaming for you to realize the truth. I love you Stiles, I always will. I would never lie to you. You seemed to love him and I couldn't bear to have you hurt. I want you to be happy even if that meant being away from me." Derek said in long breath. 

"Derek? How could you stand by and watch me long for Isaac's touch and never say anything? You just sat there and watched me pine for a man who would never want me, who never took me with love. Wait, I remember...that night, the night you fell. I touched your arm and you pulled away...it hurt me more than it should have. I felt so depressed and it confused me, but I shrugged it off as if it were nothing. But then when you apologized, I was so overjoyed and relieved that you didn't hate me. I was so happy to see your tiny smile and dimples when you accepted my help. Derek, did you feel an electric fire that burned throughout your body when we touched? You are my mate aren't you? We belong together...Derek what are you thinking?" I said as I realized the truth. 

"I never...I never thought you would realize the truth. I have been dying to hear you confirm that we are mates and want me back. I knew we had become closer from the bond but I wasn't sure you felt it. I was living minute to minute worried that you'd leave me. I couldn't bear the thought of losing you. I need you like air, Stiles you're everything to me." He said solemnly never leaving my eyes. 

I nodded my head as tears welled in my eyes and I walked over to Derek slowly enclosing my arms around his shoulders. I never wanted to be a part or away from him again. I was home and I was at peace. I was complete in his arms and whatever thoughts of Isaac were gone. 

Isaac

It's not over, not for a long shot Hale. I thought outside his house listening in.

Jennifer was pacing back and forth across the living room seething and growling with the news.

 

"How the hell could this happen?!! All you had to do was make her fall under the spell. How could you haved mucked that up?! Urgh, it's not easy to come up with love entrapment spells! You failed miserably! I guess I have to do everything myself!" Jennifer screamed at me.

"Babe, this is not my fault! She has been close to Derek these past 2 years, their bond has intensified. I am surprised they haven't mated yet! This is your fault remember, you wanted me to leave the pack or did you forget? I wanted to finish this, so that my being with her would count for something! Having to hold and kiss her (I shuddered). But no you convinced me we would be able to do it later. Well its later now and she wont be easy getting her to come back to me." I reminded Jennifer.

She stopped mid pace and gave me a frightening sneer that slowly changed into a toothy smirk. "I have just the thing. I will give Derek a love separation potion. We will slip it into his drink and he will be repelled by Stiles at first sight. We will separate him long enough for you to console his beloved pup. This will be our answer and it will work. Better pucker up loverboy!" Jennifer plotted.

"And just how are we going to get close enough to give Derek the potion? Derek will never let me near her, let alone him? Your plan will never work sweet cheeks." I said.

"For starters, don't smart mouth me, and this will work. You wont be giving Derek the potion because I will be the one to do it. Stiles doesn't know me and Derek won't recognize me at all. They will never see it coming. Derek will pay for killing my mom and sister. He will never see it coming. He will be separated from his mate and will never know what happened to her. We will take her away and help her during this difficult time, I will be her best friend and you will be her friend. We will apologize for whatever pain we brought to her and show her she is better off without Derek . She will move on with someone else and Derek will realize the mistake he has made, but not before pushing away Stiles . Derek will suffer the loneliness and pain I feel from having lost my family. He will know suffering like no other. We are not strong enough to kill him, but we are strong enough to make him suffer. And he will suffer every waking moment, even if he doesn't realize Stiles is his mate." She said coldly and vindictively.

"Wow babe, that's hardcore and cruel. Wouldn't it be easier to just kill him? " I asked her stunned.

"No this will cause him suffering and pain, death is too easy. My mom and sister suffered, I want him to hurt." She said emotionlessly.

"I will do whatever it takes to take away your pain Jenn, I love you. I would do anything for you needn't ask ever." I said.

"I know even though I'm only half were, I know. But he has to suffer for killing them because they were witches. It's not fair, I miss them." Jennifer sniffled bringing me back to the present.

"There is no turning back for me love. I will do this for you no questions asked." I said as we went to gather the ingredients for the spell.

Derek

It has been three weeks since Isaac's return and it has me unnerved. I feel like something is off about him, but I have no idea what he wants. 'HE CANNOT HAVE MY MATE! SHE IS MINE AND HE WILL DIE BEFORE' my wolf starts. 'Enough, he will not have her, but we must be aware of him.' I answered him.

As I fell deeper into my thoughts of how to deal with Isaac and his unwanted presence, Stiles walks in bringing me into her inner peace. How does she do it? One look, smile, touch, smell, hell her off key humming brings me to a peaceful place I've never been.

I get up closing the space between us and reach for her. She obligingly enters my arms and moans in contentment. Could life be any better than this? I think not. We haven't even completed our mating, but I am as whole as I can be with her beside me just like this. I breathe in her smell and it takes me away. She is so delicate and fragile to me, she is my porcelain doll and only I can protect her.

" Derek , what are you thinking about? Are you thinking about the full moon? I..."She began as she tore me from my revelry.

"Mmmm, I was thinking ...bout Isaac and what he wants. Sorry love but I am. I want to know why he is here. And as for the full moon, I can't wait to make you fully mine, never to be parted from you." I quickly answered without thinking.

Stiles pulled away tensing breaking off our embrace and looked into my eyes, there was a flash of hurt and confusion. Both of which I put there. " Stiles I just feel like he is hiding something and I don't like it."

"Derek, he is over. HE is nothing to me or you. I never want to hear about him nor see him. You are in my every thought, dream, day, hour, minute, second, all that is me...you needn't worry about him. You are alpha and possessor of everything that I am. I want no need you to understand this. You are my beginning and you are my end, and I never want to lose you. Please drop this and let us move on with our lives. " Stiles told me as she wrapped her small arms around my waist.

"You're right, I'm sorry. I wasn't thinking. You forgive me?" I batted my eyelashes at her playfully. She giggled and tip-toed up to peck my lips. I moaned against her lips and pulled her up to me for a deeper kiss. Stiles would be the death of me one day.

Stiles 

'Mmmmm,' I moaned to myself as I awoke laying next to Derek . He looked so peaceful, with his mouth slightly open and lightly snoring. His scent a mix of clean smelling cologne and forest rain, drugging me beyond my senses. How did I not see this man as mine before? I will never know. But now more than ever I will never let him go.

His chiseled facial features that lay relaxed and soft under my curious fingers. My eyes washed over his abs taking in every line and cut that beg for my touch. His back is ripped beyond measure, strong and powerful legs and arms, all mine. I lustfully and lovingly watch over him, delighting in all that he has to offer, to the point of aching. He is too beautiful, it's painful. So near and yet so far.

Mentally telling myself I have one week before my shifting is complete and our mating will be realized. But as I watch him sleep in complete bliss I am brought back to our recent past.

***Flash Back***

"Stiles can I k...kiss you?" Derek said shyly with a hint of hope.

"Uh, yes but a short one only." I said nervously not sure how it would feel.

But I was shocked at how it felt. The kiss was innocent, passionate, and one word explosive. But as quick as it began it was over. Derek pulled away unsure and I was upset at the abruptness of it. I sighed in disappointment.

Derek immediately began to appologize thinking he had hurt me,"I'm sorry Stiles.."but I cut him off not satisfied from the first kiss. I wanted more and I wanted to taste his lips. He was thrown off, but responded just as hungrily. I felt a burning sensation that began at my feet that traveled through my body at high speeds. It felt right, not like before, not with Isaac . I was home, I was complete. Derek was my new path for happiness and peace. I had to have him always, he was my alpha, he was my soul.

***End of Flashback***

Derek 

"My love, what are you staring at? I said as I caught her staring at me.

"Huh, wha...nothing just thinking." She said blushing and hiding her eyes.

I brought her closer to my side holding her in place as I nuzzled into her neck. Breathing in her hair that always left me wanting more. Her emotions were clear on her face, but with our connection I felt her curiosities and passions for me. Let's just say I had them too, and nothing pleased me more than knowing I inspired her desire.

"Really, like what? I poked at her.

"Um, you know my shifting, mating, you, me, everything." She said through her hands shielding her increasing blush.

"Oh, well in that case,"I began as I rolled on top of her,"I may have answers."I showered her face with kisses.

" Derek *kiss* we*kiss*need to*kiss*what were we talking about*kiss*"She said in between kisses and moans. I was at full advantage over her but I couldn't contain myself.

" Stiles, we have plenty of time for that, but right now I want to hold and kiss you. Okay maybe more, but I just want to be with you." I said holding her closer to my chest as she wrapped her arms around my neck.

"There's nowhere else I would rather be." She said as she kissed along my jaw.

***Flashback Two years ago***

Isaac

"So Stiles, when did you move here to Beacon Hills? I thought I met everyone or at least knew about every pack member?" Derek asked Stiles. Honestly I don't know why he cares. I mean, it's not as if she is anyone special.

"Oh I moved here, two months ago before my parents passed away. They wanted us all to belong to a closer knit community. But they never had the chance to live here...Er anyways I have enjoyed my new home immensely. I met Isaac shortly after. He was at the hospital visiting someone when we met. Oh just listen to me go on. Sorry I ramble on when I get nervous. There I go again" She replied blushing. Gawd what is her problem? Talk much? She is a means to an end Isaac a means to an end remember.

"No, no don't worry about it. No need to be nervous I wont bite. Ahem, I'm sorry Isaac we have left you out of this conversation man." Derek broke me from my thoughts.

"Wha, no not a problem man. You're just making small talk no biggie. Besides I love hearing my angel talk, it's music to my ears." (horrible music) I said.

"Yeah I guess it is. I have to get going. I'll see you tomorrow Isaac . 'Night Stiles, it was nice meeting you. Dinner was wonderful." Derek said with a torn expression upon his face.

Gawd Jennifer better be right about this. I can't stand her smell, voice, or her face. I want to run away from this and be with Jennifer, not this hag. I swear what is so special about this girl? She isn't anything special, hell she is shy as can be and meek. Who would want her? Whatever, as long as my baby Jennifer is safe and okay then it's all good.

***End of flashback***

Derek

As the light peers through the shade and onto me and my beautiful mate, I can't believe the luck I have of finally having her in my arms. Laying next to her breathing in her heavenly scent, realizing that within a few short hours she will be 100% mine and only mine. Her delicate fingers brushed up against my chest and her warm breath lightly caressing my bare chest. I could lay here with her for eternity and it would never be enough. 

I pull her closer to me gently not wanting to disturb her sleep. Her body is as fragile as a rose in bloom and I never wish to see her wilt. I caress her cheek, throat, and down her arm reveling in her beauty and I stop as a sensation hits me. A sensation that disconcerts me as well as intrigues me beyond measure.

My love is glowing, not like a happy glow, but as in 100 watt bulb glow! What is going on? Is she okay?

As I began to wonder, Stiles awakens with a pained look on her face, that revealed not only her confusion but mine as well. Her body slowly began to rise from the bed as she was engulfed in bright light surrounding her body. My Stiles, my love, was a glowing, floating ball of light. Her body began to twinkle in and out as it slowly levitated for what seemed like hours only to be lowered onto the bed again. Only this time she was back to her calm and serene self. Stiles' face was a healthy rosy color and her eyes shone brighter as she lay looking up at me.

"Stiles...what is happening?" I asked her half breathing and half stunned.

"Derek, I don't know how or why, but I am Mother Wolf." She said matter of factly.

"No, how, I don't understand..."I was broken off by her kiss.

"You will and I will explain as I remember more and more. I have returned and I will never leave you again. I promise." she said as she fell into slumber.

'What, no this is impossible. She can't be, how? Think this through Derek , it could be. If the legends are true I need to protect her from harm, I will not lose her and her light. She is my sun my soul. But how is it possible?' I thought as she lay asleep in all her glowing beauty.

Jennifer

'I got to get Stiles away from him and soon. If she changes my plans are lost. I have to have her power and I need it against Derek and his oh so smug self. Stupid Isaac, He actually thinks I'm his mate! What an idiot, I'm a witch, we don't mix. Besides he smells of dog.(shudder, shudder) I can't believe I let him touch me. Disgusting. Oh well, as long as I am able to take their lands and their precious Mother Wolf away, I will at all costs. '

Who would have thought that that weak little pup, was the one they had been waiting for for centuries, only to show up now frail and ready for the picking. Now she will be mine to will and use against her kind starting with Derek.

Revenge is mine!

***FLASHBACK 3 years ago***

I entered the general store as I walked into him. He was a werewolf for sure, but he was divine and beautiful. My eyes wandered over his statuesque body lingering at his eyes, drinking in his maleness wanting to touch him and make him my new toy. He had the aura of an alpha, but the body of a god.

I walked over to him and "accidentally bumped into him. "Oh I'm so sorry. I'm such a klutz." I shyly apologized hoping he buy my innocent act.

But I was dead wrong apparently. "Don't worry about it, magic one." He said low enough for the both of us to hear throwing me completely off. "How did you know I am a witch?" I asked incredulously as I flushed with slight shock.

"I have a keen sense of smell and you have been checking me out for about five minutes before you made your way over here." He replied boredly.

"Oh, um that's embarrassing. Can we start over without the embarrassing egg on my face feel?" I asked trying to repair what little dignity I had left.

"Sure we can go to the coffee shop around the corner." He offered. 

Inside happy dance, he will be fun for a minute. "Okay, sure that sounds wonderful."

As we made our way over to the coffee shop we (I mean me) tried to start up some small talk. It was like pulling out teeth. Urgh, infuriating much.

Finally we arrived and took our seats in one of the booths. The waitress came over and took our orders before happily skipping away. Now is my chance to take advantage and make my move on him. He will be eating out of my hands for sure any moment now.

"My name is Jennifer and I am passing through town. What's your name?" I asked all angelic-like. 

"My name is Derek Hale and I'm here studying at the university." He answered flatly.

"Is there something wrong, have I offended you?"I asked a bit upset.

"What is it that you want? I cannot help, but feel there is another motive than just wanting to get to know me. You know what I am and I know what you are. So please let's drop the false pretenses." He flooded out in one breath.

"Okay, yes I know you are alpha and yes there is an ulterior motive. I walked into the store and saw a good looking guy that I was hoping to hook up with. Is that a crime? I just wanted to get to know you!" I yelled whispered at him.

But he wasn't buying it. It was written all over his face, he didn't believe me."I might be a player and used guys in the past, but this was innocent pleasure seeking, not domination of the alpha or his pack." I added with sadness in my tone.

"I am sorry if I have misread this, but I cannot continue with this discussion. I am sorry to have offended you, but as alpha I have responsibilities. I cannot start anything with you or humor an affair. It was a pleasure to meet you, but I must go. I am sorry."He said as he got up and threw money on the table and turned to the waitress who was bringing us our orders. "Can I have this boxed to go please? Sorry for the added inconvenience."He said rushed.

'I couldn't believe this!! Me rejected, oh hell no!! He is gonna hear from me!!' But as fast as I thought this he was gone. Oh he will feel my wrath, no one turns me down!!!

Stiles 

Darkness surrounds the forest, guttural screaming is heard throughout the forest. Oh the screaming, someone please help them! Where is the screaming coming from? Oh God the pain is too much. I feel as if I am being torn apart! AHHHHHHHHH, I am the screamer oh God help me, Why?

My limbs are being broken and snapped every which way... oh Gaaahhh (panting) where is Derek?!

Cracking and crunching is all that I hear, hard to breathe. My eyes are beginning to burn and roll inside my head. Its happening, I am changing ... so close .. just 

Before fading into the darkness I hear Derek 's muffled voice calling to me.

Derek 

"Stiles, I know you said you would tell me as soon as you remembered , but how do you know? I mean...did it come through a dream how? " I asked as we walked through the woods hand in hand.

"It's hard to explain, but I will try. My former self came to me...er this doesn't sound right. My past self came to me and told me I was the returning Mother Wolf that I would rid our people from those who were coming to destroy us. I am returned and I will restore peace amongst all my werewolves. We will become one people, no separation, and those who have come to destroy my children and home, will not survive. I will change, but not in the same form as you all. My wolf form will be human-like. I will have both strength and knowledge of past, present, and future. I will suffer under attack and I will appear to fail, but it is only a ruse. I .....

"Stiles what's wrong..Can you hear me .What's going on?!!! Stiles, Pleas..".

Stiles pulled her arms inward to grasp her chest as the snapping and crunching began. Her arms began to contort and reshape ias snow white fur began to cover her. She unleashesd guttural screams that were both soul and emotionally crushing. I stood beside her feeling completely useless as she transformed. She was changing, but not into the usual werewolf form, she retained human-like attributes. Her long black hair now the color of moonlight. Her amber whiskey eyes brimming with tears as the change rips through her fragile body and light emitting from every pore like bursts of fire. Her eyes began rolling back into her head and all I could do was scream her name.

Isaac 

Jennifer had been gone all day collecting the materials for her spell. Why bother, with all that mumbo jumbo? I say we just kill Derek and move on. He has it coming to him, hurting my mate like that. I used to think he was a stand up guy, but I was obviously wrong. He killed out of cold blood. He must suffer. 

As I was lost in thought, Jennifer came in all smiles and eager to move on to the next part of our plan. 

"Isaac, baby," she purred inciting a fire within me. Her scent is so alluring and everything about her is heaven. "Yes my goddess, anything for you" I say as I bring her into my arms cradling her body close to mine. 

"I need you to get me access to Derek and Stiles' date. I need to divide them soon."

Jennifer

It's too bad that Isaac is such an idiot. Sure he is good in bed and all, but you can find that anywhere. Ugh time to turn on the charm and get my plan rolling. Its all falling into place: I will separate Derek from his beloved, he will forget all about her, but remember when it is all too late!!! Bonus points for all of this---> A) I will destroy his pack and B) I will have their precious Mother Wolf in my grasp to wield as I please!

They will never know what hit them!

Derek 

'This isn't happening...What the ....Please Stiles wake up.' I cry/beg to myself. It's been over six hours since she lit up like the fourth of July. What is going on? Her skin is so translucent and creamy like pearls. Her hair is moonlight in color and her eyes have yet to open. My life, my love has finally shifted and it almost killed her. 

"Please Stiles, please wake up don't leave me. I need you, I need you to wake up." I cried as tears on top of tears fell.

She lay there statue-like no movement, it was like she was dead. If it wasn't for her shallow breathing I would think she was dead.

I buried my face in the crook of her neck, inhaling her scent wanting to bring in her essence into my very being. I needed her and I felt myself losing it, as the seconds passed. Why was this happening? 

As I lay against her neck I felt tiny stirrings coming from underneath me. Wait, she was moving! No just my overactive mind working against me again. 

"De, Der, Derek? Why are you crying?" Stiles said sleepily.

I raised my head quickly and unbelieving as I took in my mate's beautiful face. She was smiling lovingly at me making my insides warm at the closeness and serenity she was giving off. I took her into my arms bringing her close to me, but careful not to hurt her. She let out a soft sigh and giggle sending me into nirvana.

"Derek, I am okay love no need to cry I am here. I will never leave you, never unless you send me away." Stiles said as she wiped away my tears.

I swept her soft gentle lips against mine never wanting to let go, needing her to be close, wanting her always. She readily accepted my kiss allowing me entrance to taste and be tasted. She was mine and I needed her always.

No one would separate us, never. Legend or no legend, Stiles was mine to protect and defend.

Stiles 

My Derek , my mate was near. He was hurting, his pain so deep. His heart breaking into millions of pieces, but I could not see him. My eyes were so heavy. My transformation was half complete. I needed to mate before the ceremony; before they found me. Before they separated me and Derek . I do not know who the betrayer is, but I know they are close. They must not destroy Alpha, they must be stopped even if my blood is spilled, I have to.

My body is not responding to my wishes. It is healing quickly, but not quickly enough. My body is nearly healed. The fire has quietened down and now all that I feel is the cooling of my skin against a silk surface. My head feels light and I can feel the markings of my true self against my skin. Markings that will protect my Derek and people from the evil that awaits. I cannot fail them. I must mate and bring them out for all to see.

Derek's tears fall upon my heart and skin as they fall non-stop. I hear his cries and I wish to open my eyes to relieve his hurt. I must open my eyes, I must will them to open.

Slowly I open my eyes as the brightness has me blinking. I turn my head downwards to see Derek's face buried in the crook of my neck. He is so deep in his grief that he hasn't noticed me awaken. I begin to speak only to have my voice break out sleepily:"De, Der, Derek ? Why are you crying?".

He quickly shot up taking me into his grasp allowing his tears to flow over his tear filled eyes. I sighed out of contentment and giggled from the joy of having him near. I wiped his tears from his eyes as I said, " Derek, I am okay love no need to cry I am here. I will never leave you, never unless you send me away."

He brought me closer to his lips and kissed me with need, passion, and love. I felt all his emotions allowing him entrance wanting to be his and no one else. 

Derek 

With just one kiss, she can put me at ease. Simply being near her puts me at ease. I cannot imagine life without her, hell I was never truly alive until I met her. 

The passion, love, and need I have for her is overwhelming. I can never get enough of her. How I was lucky to find her, I'll never know.

Looking into her eyes, I see my present, future, and forever. She is my beginning with no end. 

"Derek, I need you to listen to me. I need you to hear our history. Before they come for me. Do not worry love all will be well. But you must know who I am and who you are." Stiles said thoughtfully.

"Anything, whatever you need me to do." I said confidently.

"I have told you I am Mother Wolf, Serenity, but what I haven't told you is that you are my soul mate from the very beginning of our people. You are Lucian, my mate, and we brought forth our children. We lived many years in peace and love, there were no wars only peace. Our people lived and thrived as one, there was no separation of different packs. We were happy, we were in love, never had anyone been more in love than we were. But the others arrived only to separate us and pit our children against one another. You were murdered in front of my eyes and torn to shreds. (Shuddering and clenching of her eyes and teeth as she retells our past life.) I screamed for you Derek, I cried out to you promising to bring you back and return to our life of peace, but I was run through by her...(panting and tears begin to fall from her eyes.) I sent our souls through time to meet again one day. She who has returned is set to destroy us again, but not this time I will not allow it! (Her face is distant, but focused on me.) I have returned to defend you and my children, never again will I lose you again. Had I been stronger in the past, I would never have lost you. We would have lived and loved each... Forgive me Derek, for being weak and not defending us. I am not worthy of your love, but I will do anything and everything to earn a small piece of your heart. I will... "Stiles said as I cut her off.

I was remembering our past, I remember!!! She was my wife, she was my life, we had children, we had a kingdom, we...NO SHE IS WRONG...SHE WASN'T AT FAULT IT WAS HER!!...IT WAS JENNIFER, OR BETTER YET IT WAS MOIRA! TRAITOROUS BITCH!

I cut her off mid thought by placing my finger on her lips. "No Stiles, it is not your fault. This is Jennifer's fault. Her lies and evil have done this. She poisoned our children, she separated us weakening us both. I am the one who is not worthy of your love, I did nothing to protect us both. It was I, as the Alpha and your mate who failed you." I said.

Shaking her head as tears flowed down her beautiful face, she said,"How can I be worthy of you? You are everything to me. I am this weak and sad little thing..."I interrupted as I brought her close and placed my lips upon her. I wanted her to know the truth, she was the world to me and I am her servant. She was my life, my breath, my soul. I was nothing without her.

Breaking the kiss I said,"Don't ever question your worthiness, you are everything, your are my light. I am nothing without you. I was empty before I met you, I only became whole when you let me in your life. Please don't cry Serenity it breaks my heart. As your mate, I Lucian will fight to right the past. I will help you bring our peoples together. I am no one without you. You are my life."

She took in a sharp breath and relented, finally nodding her head resolving to end this centuries long war between the packs and to bring Jennifer's hate to an end.

"Yes, we will my love and we will be at peace with our children and end Jennifer's wrath forever. But first we must complete our mating to bring us our full powers and knowledge back." Stiles said.

I most definitely have no problem with this request.

Jennifer

I must hurry before that little bitch remembers and tells Derek. I cannot have her strong and armed against me. I will rule their stupid, pathetic dogs, and I will have them cowering to me. But this time no one will survive a third lifetime.

It has been two days since Isaac re-entered Stiles' sad pathetic life. If only Isaac knew the damage he was doing to his mother and father! What would he say now? That his mother that he loves so much and wants to be with again is pathetic. Thank gawd they never kissed, that's even too much for me. 

How the tables have turned, I'm no longer the weak one. Stiles will have little chance in stopping me this time. She wont be able to send Derek or herself into a different time this time around. I have her where I want her and I want to destroy her and Derek. Isaac is such an idiot, those tingles he felt from Stiles was her motherly connection. But thanks to me I have him convinced that they were from the spell. The spell I placed him under that is. He will never know until it's too late. He will help me kill his mother and father in cold blood giving me the kingdom and the lycan world.

Isaac 

It's time to face her, I have to bring this to an end. For Jennifer and me to move on and be together, I have to separate them. But I can't kiss her and pull her away from Derek, I just can't. There is something about her that brings sympathy and pity to me. What am I saying she is nothing? Jennifer is everything. I have to finish my mission. 

There she is , my mark, my mission.

"Stiles, can I speak to you?" I ask her as sweet as I can muster. I grasp her upper arm and feel these violent shocks from touching her. It can't just be the spell.

"Stiles...what is going on this hurts, who are you??? Why do you feel familiar, why do you make me want to cry? Who are you?" I ramble out dumbfounded.

What the hell is going on?

"My little wolf, you know who I am, you always have. I am Serenity, your mother. I have returned and you are no longer alone." She answered in peace and love.

"No, no you can't be, HOW? Bu...we have shocks, no...MOM? You have returned to me, how?" I answered unbelieving.

"Isaac, you are my son, my child, my heart. Your father is Lucian, or better known to you as Derek. We have returned and we have come to right our kingdom and unite our peoples, begining with you my son. Damien, my love it is time you knew the truth, all of it and I am the one who will reveal all." Stiles said as she kissed my forehead bringing a light into my mind showing me the past, present, and all of Jennifer's lies. My mother was in front of me, she finally returned to me. 

"Forgive me mother, forgive me I came to end you and father. I didn't know, I didn't know. Jennifer...." I began, but was interrupted by my mother.

"I know everything Damien, do not worry. Your father and I will rectify Jennifer's evil ways. But now the three of us can be as one again. It has been far too long son."

****Flashback many moons ago*****

Lucian/ Derek 

Looking outside towards the kingdom, I can't help but feel lucky. My beautiful mate lays within our bed, her porcelain, mole dotted skin, and amber whiskey eyes drawing me in with their depth. Our wonderful son who fills with me pride and love as I look upon him. There is nothing more that I could possibly need or want. My people are strong and happy, nothing could possibly destroy the joy and happiness that I have.

Serenity(Stiles) stirs in bed and begins to yawn as she awakes. "Lucian come to bed, hold me. I miss you when you are gone." She says as I make my way to her.

Loving her, breathing her, being with her is never enough. There is no cure for me, only her. Making love for hours and laying within each others arms never fully satisfies me, I need more.

"Serenity what are you doing to me? You drive me mad with need and I can never get my fill." I say in whispered groans.

"I should hope not husband, because I have yet to satisfy my need for you." She says as she grasps my shoulders and pulls me to her full red lips.

She has stolen my heart, mind, body, and soul. She has them all.

"Lucian, do you hear that?!" She gasps as a scream rips through the castle.

"Yes, stay here I will check." I say as I get up to check on the scream.

As I make my way through the hall an arm grabs me and I am immediately tied up and gagged. I can only hope the gaurds have made its way to my son and mate.

Serenity/Stiles

I should not have allowed Lucian to leave me. I should have gone. What was I thinking? There are no sounds anymore, where is he?

Getting up I cover myself with a robe and make my way to Damien's (Isaac) room to find him and hide. I must find him and hide him. He cannot be harmed in any way. As I near Damien's room, I hear a commotion. 'Oh no I am too late. Must hurry and save my cub from harm.'

I enter his room to find him asleep and well. I near his bed and begin to lift him only to have someone hit me from the side. But before I can black out I kiss Damien's forehead and send him away, to a time beyond our reach until we can be together again. The old cantations are said and he disappears as my body reaches the floor.

I awaken to find my hands and feet bound rendering me useless to fight back. I also notice Lucian bound as well. He is being beaten in front of me by the very guards that are supposed to protect us!! But their eyes are glowing red with evil stares. These are not my children, they have been poisoned against us. I scream out to them to clear their minds in hopes that they will release us. But my cries go unheard as one guard raises a dagger and plunges it into my Lucians heart. I cry out as my mate's harsh cry is cut in half as they begin to filet him alive in from of me. He is writhing in pain and calling out for me to escape and hide. His words of love overflow from his eyes and mouth as he confesses his love for me and Damien. He begs me to save myself and our child, never for himself. He cannot leave me I must free my hands to save him, to send him away for him to be saved. I must, my anger and pain blind me as my bindings loosen and I begin the spell to send Lucian away to find Damien. I must do it, he is slipping away. My cantations begin to take hold and Lucian disappears from my sight. I have lost him in time, I cannot go with him I must away to another time as well. In time we will all find each other, we will right the wrongs that they have done.

"You sneaky little bitch!! How dare you foil my plans? You, Mother Wolf, how dare you? I have come to take your kingdom, your mate, and your son from you!! Where have you sent them? Tell me now and I will make your death less painful!" Moira (Jennifer) screamed.

"I will never hand over my mate, my child, or kingdom to you! You can kill me now if you chose so, but you will never gain what is mine! I will prevent you from winning, for it is I who will end you! I surround myself in the silvermoon light of my ancestors, I surround myself in the love that the moon and earth has given me, I surround myself in time and space. I am free from the death of mortals, I am free from pain and you!" I scream as as I begin to feel the pull of my soul and body. The piercing of the dagger completes my separation and I am sent throughout time to find my family. 

Please remember my son, please remember my love, please remember who I am. I must right the wrong. I must right the evil.

****End of Flashback***

Isaac 

I remember it all, I remember my mom, I remember dad! How could I have forgotten them? How could I forget my mother's eyes and my dad's protective arms?

I was only eight when mom had sent me away. I awoke to find myself in the woods, all alone with no one to care for me. My mom was gone, I could no longer smell her or my dad. I was all alone and scared. I was found by a group of werewolves that brought me home to be taken care of. 

I cried all night for my parents wishing they would come for me, but they never did.

It was years later, when I met Derek at our pledge house. He was already a brother of the frat house, but he took me under his wing. He was so familiar to me, but I never understood how or why.

Now all the pieces are coming together, I found my father and wanted to be near him.

Six months later, I met Stiles and was smitten with her or so I thought. She drew me to her, but I never knew why. She attracted me to her, but not in a sexual way. I needed to be with her, but not completely. She reminded me of home and I needed her to breathe. Every touch provided these tingling sensations that I welcomed as her being my mate.

It wasn't until I met Jennifer that I knew Stiles was not mine, but a distraction of sorts. I could not be with Stiles knowing my love for Jennifer was stronger. I had to leave her and do it fast as I could, even be cruel as Jennifer said.

Jennifer revealed her truth of both Derek and Stiles, she painted Derek a cold-blooded murderer and Stiles as a weak pup unworthy of my love and admiration.

I bought all her lies, hook, line, and sinker. But today I have learned the truth and I am going to right the wrong she has done. I will help end her with my parents once and for all.

Derek 

I enter the house to see Isaac and Stiles sitting on the couch holding hands. The thoughts racing through my mind disconcert me until Isaac rises and slams himself against me in an embrace. I am caught off guard until all my memories of him as a child hit me. His smile as a child and scent hit me as I enclose him in a tighter hug. My son, my little cub, he is back in my arms. The pain, joy, and love is too much to handle. I begin to cry without stopping as I pull away from him to take a look at him closely. I cannot believe this is my little one, that I have lost so many moons ago. My heart is bursting with love as I look at my mate who is glowing with happiness and tears in her eyes.

"Son, you have come back to me! How I have missed you. Stiles look at him, he has returned. We are complete once again, my love." I said as I grabbed them both into another embrace.

Jennifer

'Where is he? I can't have him fall off the radar like this! If he learns the truth all will be lost and Serenity will come back full force. I need to take her power and end her tonight! If she learns the truth of who she is I'm screwed. I hate them with everything I am. How dare they refuse me? I'm beautiful, powerful, and smarter than any of them combined. Just because she is a creator? Really is that all? More like loser. I wasn't good enough for one of her creations, why? Because I am a witch? Whatever, I will destroy her now. I must solicit help from my one of my dark brethren, I have to call upon Deucalion. He will help me destroy her, like she destroyed his love for her."

"I call upon you Deucalion, I call upon you to avenge your broken heart and right the world as it should be." I chant out for him.

Within moments Deucalion materializes before my eyes, looking wildly at me with vengeance in his eyes.

"You called me, Moira? What is it that you wish done, that you cannot do yourself?" Deucalion hissed out.

"I wish to end Lucian, Damien, but mostly your beloved Serenity's life. I wish to take the kingdom back from them and build a new one with you. What do you say?" I say with earnest.

"I have loved Serenity for hundreds of years and I will continue to love her to the end of days. I will not end her, but I will end her mate (with disgust in his heart) and her cub's. She will be mine and I will rule along side her. I will help you, but make no mistake Moira you attempt to harm one hair on her head and I will kill you! I am older, stronger, and more powerful than you! Attempt and see what happens. I will give you power and reign, so long as you follow my order." Deucalion said without prejudice.

"But I want her dead, for us to rule. Why can we not begin anew? She denied you, her guard the love you deserved! Remember? I was there when she denied you any warmth, I was there to hold you near. How can you still love her?" I cried out.

"Because she is everything you are not. Warm, beautiful inside and out, kind, loving, and everything I cannot put into words. She has me under thumb and I will do everything to be hers. If only for a minute." Deucalion said.

"I will do as you say but I cannot promise I will not harm her. She denied me the chance to love one of her beloved children, I wanted him and he loved me. He said that he did. I was to become his mate, I was to become Scott's mate. But I was not good enough..."I was cut off by Deucalion's hand.

" I wish you no harm little one, but as I promised before I will kill you. Never speak ill of my love. Scott was never going to mate you and Serenity is your excuse. Leave it. Your only mission is to destroy the cub and her mate. And you will be rewarded for your good deed." Deucalion said.

Serenity's POV

I feel his presence. He has returned for me and he is with her. They are plotting to end my family. I must stop them, end this now.

"Lucian!! They are here, they are coming for me! I feel him near, we must go through the ceremony now!" I scream out.

"How close are they love? Are they near, do they know?" Lucian asked breathily. 

"They are close by, but I cannot sense where they are exactly. We have to finalize our mating before they come. We need to fully gain our powers and memories. We cannot wait any longer." I told Lucian.

WIthout further questioning, Lucian placed his lips on me and took me into his arms carrying me to his bedroom laying me gently onto the bed. Never releasing my lips or hold on me. I tangled my fingers in his golden hair bringing him closer to me. Needing his touch as much as he needed mine. Breaking the kiss he asked through his eyes if what we were doing was correct. I answered with another kiss bringing him back to me. 

Slowly and painfully we undressed in between kisses and touches. His glorious touch along my skin brought a fiery path in its wake. The need growing intensely as our bodies become entangled and the passion overflows.

"Now Lucian, now" I beg as tears overflow down my cheeks.

He gently kisses my tears away as he enters me slowly, thrusting within me bringing me to higher levels of ectasy. He fills me completely beyond reason. I am plummeting into a world of pleasure and no return. I cry out in vain as he joins in with moans of hi own pleasure and rapture. We are now fully joined as a light engulfs us both in recognition of past, present, and future. 

We both yell out as our passion consumes us both, leaving us sated but wanting more. Our bodies gleaming in sweat from our love making, as we try to still our breaths and hearts.

"We...we are one again... my love. How could we have forgotten this? It has always been so strong. I will need you always, you are in my blood. I will never lose you again. Never." Lucian says as the light disappears from our bodies.

"You (kiss) never will again (kiss) husband. You are never to leave me again. Now that we have gained all our memories and powers, we will banish Moira and Deucalion from our world." I said.

Damien

I have to make ammends to mom and dad. I will kill Jennifer for her lies and betrayal. She will never see it coming. I will end her and her plans to hurt mom and dad.

As I was thinking over my plan, a man comes out of Jennifer's and my apartment followed by Jennifer. He sees me and rushes over taking me down as he knocks me out. How could I have been so stupid? I wonder as I black out.

Deucalion 

My plan will work, Moira will be eliminated, Lucian and that little mutt will be gone, and my love will be all mine forever. We will be so happy and our new kingdom will be more powerful and stronger than before. I can sense her close, her smell infuses my senses and the need to have her close is stronger with each breath.

"I'm leaving, Moira prepare to attack tonight. I want Lucian dead and the pup as well. Leave Serenity to me. Understood." I say as I step out of her apartment. With thoughts of my Serenity and our soon reunion, I am lost at the sight of that miserable lowly pup that ruined my life. Damien is walking up to his apartment and sights me, must kill him, he must die. I think as I run up to him and render him unconscious. How dare he breathe in my world?

"You found him, one down, two to go." Moira says as I carry his heavy body inside.

"Don't make me repeat myself again Moira, Serenity lives, or you die. Its your choice." I threaten.

"Sorry, force of habit." She quickly replied.

"Get me some rope to tie him up, plans have changed." I ordered her.

Serenity

"Its happening they have my son! Lucian they have Damien! Deucalion is back and he wants revenge. We have to go. I must go to him and save him. I need you to help me. I will distract him with words of love, but you must ignore them. You are to kill Moira and end her evil and free Damien. I will do the rest. I need to end him with a lover's kiss. I will seal him inside himself destroying any plans he may have. Don't look at me like that love. I need to stop this, we need to end this and bring our family back to peace. I might not make it, promise me you will go on with our son, promise me. I need you to live Lucian! You have to survive, and move on." I screamed out as I felt Damien's life hang in the balance between life and death.

He quickly nodded as we dressed an made our way to Damien.

"I can smell them they are not far. They will not recognize our smell so they will not sense you Lucian. Be careful, I love you always." I kissed him goodbye for perhaps the last time.

Lucian simply nodded and shifted into his wolf as I knocked the door of the Damien's apartment.

"Oh my, Serenity you have come to me, finally. Come in we have much to discuss, my queen." Deucalion said as he opened the apartment door.

Deucalion 

My gawd, she hasn't changed, she is still as beautiful as a summer's day. How I ache for her touch and her lips upon mine. I must watch her and take her from all of this mediocrity. She is a queen not riffraff. 

"My beautiful queen, what an honor for you to meet up with me? It truly is a pleasure to see you so many years later. What can I do for you?" I asked innocently.

"I was looking for Isaac, he was supposed to come to dinner with me and my fiancee Derek. Have you seen him? Also who is this queen or Serenity you speak of? My name is Stiles, and I'm going to be the Alpha Female soon." Serenity replied confused.

"I must be mistakened, I thought you were someone else." Serenity doesn't know who she is? Can't be. She has to know, maybe this is my chance to convince her of my love.

"Okay, well then I should be going then. If Isaac comes home soon, can you tell him that we are waiting for him? I'm sorry, I am completely rude what is your name?" My angel asked me as she tried to leave.

"My name is Deucalion and no harm done. Please stay and wait for him, I insist. He should be back soon. He went to get some things for Jennifer. Oh here's Jennifer now." I tried to keep her in the apartment she cannot leave me again.

"Oh hi, I'm Stiles, you're Jennifer, Isaac's mate right? You are really beautiful. I am so happy Isaac found you." She introduced herself.

"Hi, I'm Jennifer nice to meet you too." Moira lied to Serenity.

"So I guess I will be going then? Derek will be waiting for me at home...."I cut her off as I grabbed her upper arm.

"No need to rush off we are just getting to know each other. How long have you lived here?" I continued.

"Oh I moved here a while ago when Isaac and I were going out. But that was a long time ago. How about you?" She said with a confused face. Even with her confused face she was beautiful.

"Oh I just moved back. I use to live here a long time ago. So you and the Alpha are to be mated and married I suppose?" I can't believe that no good dog is allowed to touch her.

"Oh yes, I cannot wait. We are to be joined during the full moon. When we will start our lives together."She said dreamily and quite frankly I want to kill Lucian more and more.

"Must be special, this Derek guy." I said flatly.

"Oh yes, when he holds me I feel safe and warm in his arms. You know like we were made for each other. I become fully alive with him near." Serenity said breaking my heart into billions of pieces.

"So there is no one else who can persuade you otherwise?" I said.

"Uhh, um what do you mean?" She stumbled out. -Are those doubts? Yes they are!

"I mean, is he your true mate? The one you will always hunger for?" I desperately ask.

"I don't know what you mean. He has always been good to me and loves me for who I am. I can't turn my back on him. I care for him." She responded. -So does that mean she doesn't remember or that this Serenity doesn't know he is her mate?

"How about we test this theory of mine? Huh? May I kiss you and taste those velvetty lips of yours against mine? What will they say? Are we mates or only attraction?" I bravely put out.

"Um, I can't Derek is everything to me. How could I do that? I could never hurt him, never." She said tearfully.

"I didn't mean to hurt you love. Jennifer can you leave us alone.( I eyed her to go tend Damien. She nodded and left immediately) I never want to see you cry." I said honestly as I began to wipe her tears and kiss her rosied cheeks. She covered my hands with hers and began to run her fingers up my arms and around my neck. She was responding to me and my touch! I have died and gone to heaven. She will be mine, she will be mine always.

Lucian 

Watching my wife touch that filthy animal makes me sick, but it was an act. I know that. Must find son and kill witch. Then I can help kill Deucalion and his treasonous ass. But I don't have to like it. 

There's Moira and her lying ass. Damien!!! What the hell have they done to you? I'm going to kill her now.

"Damien, this never would have happened if your mommy and daddy let me marry Scott. But NO! They refused and now you and daddykins must die! Poor thing, oh well. Deucalion said mommy won't die, yeah right the bitch dies tonight at my hands. Just you see. Deucalion too. He is nothing but a dog. You were fun for a while though." Moira said. Heartless bitch is going to die now.

I snuck up behind her as she confessed her morbid plans to my son. I'm going to have to be quick to end her. I can't have her scream and alert Deucalion. I'm going to have to bite off her head. Only way to end this. 

As I creep closer to her, Moira begins to rant about Serenity, with her hate and envy. It will be a pleasure to kill her. With her back turned I stand on my haunches and immediately open my jaw to grasp onto the front of her face and quickly bite down severing her head from her body. There was no noise only blood spraying out as her heart took its final beats.

Dropping her head from my mouth, I am satisfied knowing that she is dead and gone. I shift back to my human form and try to wake Damien. He is passed out, but his breathing is normal and his heart beat is strong. He is alive and I am relieved beyond words. I untie him as he awakens to find Moira's carcass on the floor and all the blood. 

"Where's mom? What happened? Dad what is going on?" Damien asked.

"Son, I killed and ended Moira, we have to burn her body. Secondly we have to get you out of here and help your mom end Deucalion as well. Let's go, no time to waste." I said.

"Serenity, I have killed her and Damien is free. Do you need help love? We are ready to fight him." I mentally sent to her.

"No love, I almost have him where I need him. It will be over soon. I love you and Damien so very much." She returned.

"Serenity no, do not lose yourself again!!!" I yelled back.

"No Serenity, no!! I whispered aloud.

"Dad what is happening? What's wrong with mom? Is she okay? I just got her back, no please don't go mommy! I'll be good! Don't leave me again, I said I was sorry don't leave me!!" Damien cried out as he felt Serenity slip away from us.

"Serenity......don't go

Serenity's POV

I had him where I wanted him. I was about to seal his fate with a kiss that would seal him within himself forever. He would never threaten me or my family again. He would be lost always never to see the light again. His type of love and devotion would never harm me again. I just needed to remember the incantation and keep concentration as I sent him away. If all went well I would return to my Lucian and Damien. I would be safe with them always. Give me strength love, give me courage son. 

Lucian had finished his side of the plan, he had ended Moira and saved our son. Now he was begging me to stay with him before I could finish my part. But I couldn't, I needed to finish. I needed to end Deucalion.

I seductively ran my hand across his scruffy face and brought my lips against his roughened lips. Half of me was disgusted and the other half was guilty for kissing any one other man than Lucian. But I was to fulfill my destiny. It was too late to turn back and stop now. I was going to fade away forever with Deucalion at my side. 

I could hear my mate, my son begging me to stay as the pull began.

"Serenity no, do not lose yourself again!!!" Lucian yelled.

"No Serenity, no!! He whispered aloud.

"Dad what is happening? What's wrong with mom? Is she okay? I just got her back, no please don't go mommy! I'll be good! Don't leave me again, I said I was sorry don't leave me!!" Damien cried out as he felt me slip away from them.

"Serenity......don't go

But I could not fail them as I had before. My son needed to be with his father and know he was needed as well. Lucian needed to live and rule our people as one. I could not allow them to suffer at Deucalion's and Moira's greed and betrayal. I had to be strong to come back to them.

"Forgive me, my love. Forgive me my son..." I faded into time going through all that had passed before my eyes.

I remembered my life alongside my beautiful husband, as we formed our kingdom and our people. We were happy and at peace. There was no hurt no pain, we were together. The day I had given birth to Damien with Lucian at my side. We were finally a family and there was never a prouder father and husband. I was loved and loved back. My heart was full and complete. 

Then there was the arrival of Moira and her deceit. She had seduced my nephew through her charms and wanton ways. But I had reversed her ways and freed Scott of his prison. She would later turn Deucalion against Lucian and Damien, to teach me what love really was. Deucalion was an advisor to both Lucian and me, very well trusted but lost under Moira's spell. He pursued me under false love and betrayed both Lucian and I. We had lost him to lies brought about by the lying witch.

Other memories of our separation flashed before my eyes as Deucalion attempted to end Lucian's life, only he never could. My Lucian was protected under my love and made immortal. He could never die. My son being sent away through time to protect him from harm, to live without me or his father for many years. Me crying out to Lucian and sending him away. 

By sending them both away and myself, I had erased our memories, the trauma had pushed them away to block the pain. Only to return when we all reunited.

I am fast forwarded to the recent past. I remember meeting Isaac, or should I say Damien. He attracted me to him like no other had before. But I was not attracted to him as a woman would be to a man. He only intrigued me. I remember feeling at home with his heart. And then I remembered meeting his good friend Derek from college. He had inspired a stronger attraction at first but I ignored these feelings as confusion. How could I have been attracted to him when I felt tingles and sparks from Isaac? I was ashamed and felt horrible. But nothing like the night Isaac had left me in a huddled ball of distress and pain. 

Derek, my love, my Lucian had come home to me and saved me from the pain instantly. I lied to him when I said it would take time to heal and possibly fall in love with him. It happened without fail. I loved him without reason, beyond measure.

I remembered Isaac's return, with uncertainty and pain, but not the pain of a lover, the pain of family lost.

The night I had shifted and remembered who I truly was, Mother Wolf and Lucian as my Alpha. I remembered pieces of my past.

The flooding of memories of Lucian and my past, remembering my son Damien and saving him from Jennifer/Moira's lies. The reunion of our family and realizing the truth.

The night Lucian and I had consummated our love and became one again. Damien's capture, all of it had passed before my mind's eye.

I was being pulled in all directions and the froce was breaking my heart. I could see Lucian and Damien crying out as I sealed my lips around Deucalion's lips bringing him within himself and chanting the spell over and over again.

My body emitting a golden light and wrapping me and Deucalion completely. Deucalion opening his eyes and trying to pull away only to have me grasp his neck to prevent him from moving any further. It was too late for him and there was no turning back. The light began to dim as Deucalion's body inverted and imploded within himself. I pulled away to stare at the ball that was once Deucalion and sent it away to the deepest level of space never to return. 

Stepping back I felt all the energy seep away from my being, it was as if I was floating outside my body looking in. But I was lifeless and falling towards the ground and fast. The black was fast approaching and my heart was breaking fast.

Lucian 

As Damien and I entered the living room, we witnessed Serenity kissing Deucalion and sending him away. She was glowing in golden light and she was at peace with her decision, I could sense her duty, love, hurt, and acceptance all at once. She would not turn her back on this. She had held Deucalion close to prevent his escape, I could not help the hatred I felt for him in my wife's embrace. But I could not think such things as Serenity fought for our freedom. She was leaving me, she was leaving our son Damien. Please come back to me love, please come back to me and Damien I begged and prayed.

Deucalion's essence was sent far away and Serenity was left hovering above for a moment only to fall to the ground in a heap. She was unconscious and no longer breathing. 

Damien and I ran to her as I clutched her to me and he held her hand. I could only hope she was not lost again, no please no.

Damien was silent only holding her hand in reverence and regret, but Serenity would not want him to mourn her like this.

"Son please don't cry. Your mother wouldn't want you to. She did this for you, for me. Please do not cry. We will..." But Damien cut me off.

"Dad, she has a heart beat, she is breathing.....

Damien 

As dad and I ran over to mom, dad clutched her to his body and I held her hand. I couldn't think, I couldn't breathe. She was gone, she left me again. She left me and dad alone. Why couldn't we all be together again like before? Wasn't I good enough to have both my mom and dad?

I was silently holding her hand in complete grief and regret, if only I were a better son she would still be here. When I was little, she told me me I was her world and that nothing would separate us. But now look at her she is lifeless and cold. She is no longer here to laugh and hold me. I lived a long time without her and dad. I missed out on so much, I missed out on her love. And what do I do to repay her for returning, I lie and hurt her feelings. I am a horrible son, I am beyond forgiveness and pity. 

Thump, thump....wait what is that? I look down at my mom her color is slowly returning to her face, her chest is slightly rising and her pulse is picking up at her wrist. No, no this cannot be. But it is! She's alive and come back to me. My mom is back and I can make up all the bad that I have done. 

"Son please don't cry. Your mother wouldn't want you to. She did this for you, for me. Please do not cry. We will..." My dad began but I cut him off as I felt her tiny racing pulse from my mom.

"Dad, she has a heart beat, she is breathing....."I began unable to wrap the new turn of events around my mind.

"What, a pulse? Let me hear...It's true! Serenity, love, you are back! Oh thank the gods! Son your mother is alive and is back!" Dad said as he clutched my mother closer to him.

My mom began to stir and her eyes were moving under her eyelids. She was waking and nothing could have been more welcoming. Tears that I hadn't noticed until now were streaming down my face as my mom blinked her eyes open to us.

"My two loves, you are both crying. Why? I am here and all will be returned to normal. My son come here, come close. I have missed you all these years and I have missed out on your youth, but all will be righted I assure you. I will return us back to our rightful time and world. You will not know of these pains and loss. I will return us to a world free from Moira and Deucalion's revenge and harm. Your father and I will rule as if they never existed, but only we will hold onto the knowledge of what has passed. My son I wish to give you peace of mind and heart. You have been nothing but my love, pride, joy, and heart. Nothing that Moira and Deucalion have forced upon you is your fault. I will never blame you for their evils, you were bewitched. Know this and understand, I love you and hold you very dear. I will always love you." She began.

"How can you love me? I am trouble, I lied, I hurt you." I replied in awe of my mother.

" I am your mother, I know your heart and I know you. You would never intentionally hurt me. You were lost and now you have found us. You are home." Mom replied.

"My husband, love, I need something of you?" My mom began. Dad nodded as in agreement. " Upon our arrival home, we need to prepare for our new addition. She will need her nursery and her place within the palace. I am sure you and Damien will be busy perfecting it for us." Mom's eyes shone.

"Nursery, your having a baby mom? When, how, dad? You didn't, you did! That makes me a big brother? Whoa, wow! Thanks!" I was thrown through a loop, but a good loop. I threw my arms tight around them bringing me closer to them.

"Yes anything, my wife. Son we will have to be vigilant with your sister. How will we survive?" Dad jokingly teased.

"When do we leave mom? When do we go home?" I couldn't wait to get home. I had both of them back and a little sister on the way. I would never be alone again.

Serenity's POV

I was home again with my two loves. I was at peace knowing that we had ended our betrayers. But I had returned with knowledge of a new beginning growing within my womb. My daughter would soon join us rounding out my family. I needed to awaken and ease their pain of my absence. I could hear my son's thoughts and they troubled me, he was a child, a pawn. I must right his heart. Lucian on the other hand was losing his mind completely, I had to return to him. We cannot function without each other, he is my beginning and I am his end. Slowly my essence was returning to my body and I could feel my heart and lungs begin to work. Damien sensed me first and tightened his grip on my wrist. Clever boy, now only if his father could feel me as well. Tsk, tsk my poor Lucian. 

I slowly open my eyes and begin to soothe my men and announce our return home. I also surprised them with our soon to be addition. My Lucian glowed with pride and joy, while my Damien was surprised, excited, and happy. My two men would always be my downfall, my success, my world. How could I have created a more perfect world?

"Lucian, Damien, we must embrace never letting go. I am taking us home now. Damien hold my hand son,(kissing his forehead and chanting a few words) you are my little cub from the past. You are no longer a man lost in a world of confusion. You are my eight year old sent away so many years ago. Lucian hold my hand never to let go, I need you always (kissing his lips and chanting more words for him). I send us back to our rightful time before our attack, when we were at peace and love. Return us to our beds before the sun wakes the kingdom. Return my son to his youth and my husband safely to my arms in one piece free from harm. Return us to a world without hate, anger, vengeance, and senseless murder. Return us home." I chanted as light seeped out of my body and onto Lucian and Damien. We were engulfed in light and shifted through time. My Damien changing before my eyes and Lucian returning looks of love and adoration at his family before him.

Damien's POV

All I could remember was the light being bright and warm, mom was sending us home. We were going to be together again. I was happy. I am no longer alone. She was here and he was never going to let me go again. 

I was back in my old room, laying in the bed I had as a child. Wait, I am a child again! This is weird, what is going on...oh right mom returned me to my past self. Gotta find mom and dad.

"MOM, DAD! Where are you?!" I yelled out as I ran to find my parents. I ran to their chambers to find them waiting for me.

"Son, how do you feel? Are you okay?" Mom asked worriedly.

"Yeah, I am great!" I said as I pounced both mom and dad giggling. I couldn't believe how good it felt to be home and with my parents. I was in heaven.

"I am happy to hear it, Damien. I am so happy to be at home with you and your mom." Dad said laughing.

"I love you all so very much. You all complete me. And to think, it could all have been too late" Mom said.

"Mom can you clear my mind of Moira and Deucalion? I don't want to remember them. I don't want to remember being lost and away from you and dad." I asked.

"Well, I will remove those memories and pain, but they will remain in the back of your mind should you ever need them." And with her pointer finger she pressed my forehead removing all of my memories and pain of the past without mom and dad.

"Mommy when are we going to get up and play?" I asked as mommy kissed my forehead.

Mommy giggled and climbed out of bed. So did daddy. "Daddy come on, let's go play. The sun is up and mommy cannot play long with Erica on the way. Please hurry daddy!" I pulled on daddy's hand to hurry.

"Damien, mommy can play too, but let's take it easy okay. Let's go for a run." Daddy ran and shifted into his wolf, no fair. I can't shift yet. I'm too little.

"Daddy wait I want a ride. Yay, mommy daddy is going fast!" I screamed out in excitement.

" Lucian be careful, come back to me in one piece." Mommy yelled to us. She is to silly, daddy never gets hurt.

Serenity's POV

"Mother Wolf, Serenity, I have come to inform you of the new cubs that were added to our peoples. We have four boys and three little girls." Scott my nephew and adviser reported to me.

" Ah, how wonderful, my nephew, but as I have told you before Scott. I am your Aunt Serenity, no need for formalities. I thank you, now go to your mate. I am sure she misses you as well as your new son." I replied to Scott, my nephew.

"Yes I will. Thank you Mo..Aunt Serenity." Scott said before he left.

I cannot believe how blessed I am. My son and husband returned to me and playing as if nothing had separated us. I am here swollen with child and happier than I have been in a long time. My nephew Scott is our adviser and he is in his rightful place alongside his beautiful mate Allison and his son Liam.

Just when I thought I would have peace and quiet, my daughter decides to make her presence known. My water broke. I yelled out to Lucian telepathically telling him she was coming now.

"Wife, I am here where are you?" Lucian called out.

"Sire, she is with the midwife, the baby is coming fast. Wait here." The Melissa relayed to Lucian.

"One more push and she will be here, Mother Serenity." the midwife coached.

"Urrr, Lucian I need you!' I called out. Within seconds Lucian was at my side and holding my hand.

"I am here darling, I am here." He kissed my forehead easing the pain as I made the final push. 

"Waaaaaaaaaaaaaah!" Erica cried out for the first time.

"She is so beautiful. She has your nose and my eyes. Thank you love, thank you for my family. You are my everything." Lucian said in awe.

"No thank you. I love you." I replied.

"Damien, come here my son! Meet your sister!" I called out after everything was cleaned up.

"Yes mommy! Where is she? Daddy I can't see her. She is so small. She has eyes just like you mommy. Can I hold her?" Damien said excitedly.

" Yes, but with daddy's help okay." I told him.

Lucian held both Damien and Erica in his big arms. He held them so close it warmed me to the core. Lucian was so beautiful, I can hardly believe the feelings I am having now so soon after giving birth. This man will be the end of me.

As if knowing my dilemma, Lucian slightly smirks at me, causing me to blush slightly. What can I say, being married to a god, has its advantages.

"Darling as you said before, it's too late, we were made for each other and no one else could ever part us ever. We belong to one another, you are mine, and I am yours." My love, my heart, my soul, Lucian said.

It's official I am in complete heaven and no one can take it from me.

"Mommy, do you love Erica and me too?" Damien asked.

"More than I could ever say." I said sleepily.

Lucian' POV

I have everything I could ever want before me in my arms and laying in the bed. My beautiful bride, my two little cubs, and love that was immeasurable. Serenity was looking at me with love and desire. I cannot believe that I can inspire such love in her, but I will never question it. I smirk as she realizes I have sensed her need for me. She blushes sending me into a spiral of desire. She will be my end. But what a way to go, in her arms.

Nothing could be more perfect.

The End

..


End file.
